


By My Side

by destinedtohope



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtohope/pseuds/destinedtohope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on IxH request: Imagine if Thorin asked you to stay by his side after you reclaim Erebor because he loves you too much to  send you back to the Shire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

It was over. Finally over. You breathed a huge sigh of relief as you stared over parapets of Erebor’s front gate. Leaning your arms on the barrier, you rested your head on your hands and closed your eyes, allowing the cool mountain air to caress your cheeks.

  
They had done it.

The thirteen dwarves that had showed up on Bilbo’s doorstep with nothing but sheer will to reclaim their homeland had somehow, against all odds, achieved their impossible task.

You smile, remembering how they had practically scared the wits out of everyone in the Shire when they arrived, loud and crude, singing songs and throwing poor Bilbo’s cutlery around. You too had been scared but strangely drawn to these odd creatures. Travelling with them had revealed that they were much more than just a loud, rambunctious bunch. You had witness great loyalty, courage, bravery, kindness and somewhere along the way you had grown very fond of them. Recalling what Gandalf had said to Bilbo, you now agreed, knowing that you would never be the same again.  
  
The sound of shoes scruffing against stone caught your attention and you opened your eyes to catch Thorin frozen mid step with the slightest hint of sheepishness on his face.

‘Thorin,’ you exclaim loudly, surprised. ‘I mean…your highness, I didn’t see you there. I was just um…’ Your cheeks tinged pink as you struggled to find the words. The sight of him was enough to set butterflies in your stomach. You had grown fond of the king-to-be during the journey. Very fond. Despite your different backgrounds, the two of you shared very similar values; bravery, loyalty and you had become his close confidant during the journey.

‘(Y/N) I apologise for startling you. I didn’t mean to truly, its just that you looked so…’ He trailed off, staring out into the distance.

Looked so what? You were dying to ask him but instead remained silent, your inner emotions in a frenzy.

He cleared his throat a couple of times, leaving you in torturous suspense.

‘So are you liking Erebor?’ Thorin finally asked, breaking the growing silence.

You nodded.

‘Very much. It’s incredible to imagine that generations of dwarves that have resided within it. I’m sure you most of all can relate.’ You answered, gesturing towards him. ‘Although I’m used to the cosier, more private bearings of the Shire, living here does seem quite appealing.'

‘You would live here?’ Thorin asked, rather forcefully.

‘Well I wouldn’t mind it. The rich heritage, the great library, all the books, I would gladly spend hours and hours there. And dwarven culture…’ you continued on, chattering away until you caught sight of Thorin’s smiling face.

Oh no. He was laughing at you. Stupidly you had let yourself rambled on with no thought to what was coming out of your mouth. You had made a fool of yourself and he was probably too nice to say anything.

‘Oh um… yeah. I'm rambling. You really don’t have listen to me.’ You cursed your carelessness. ‘I’m just going to go now. I probably shouldn’t have been up here anyway. And I’m sure you have better things to do than to hear me rattle on.’ You were doing it again. ‘I'm just going to leave now.’ You announced awkwardly, turning on your heel, hoping the ground would swallow you up.

‘(Y/N) I didn’t mean to laugh at you. Wait please,’ Thorin grabbed your hand, pulling you gently towards him. ‘I was smiling because it brings me joy to hear your ramblings as you call them. They remind to enjoy the little things in life. Something I hadn’t done in a while before I met you. You are like a breath of fresh air.’

Your mouth hung open for you were caught off guard. This was the first time you had heard anything like this before. What surprised you more was that it came from Thorin. The king had built the reputation of being quite a stoic at times but now he gazed unwaveringly down at you, with a smile that lit up his entire face.

‘Do you miss the Shire?’ He asked suddenly.

‘Well, yes I suppose. I miss my garden and my books, I’d love to be able to plant flowers again.’ You answered, unsure of where this was going. ‘Why do you ask?'

Thorin ignored your question. ‘Did you really mean what you said about wanting to stay here?'

‘Erebor is a wonderful place. I mean, I’d be more than content to have a little room to myself here but I don’t know really…’ You trailed off, suddenly aware of how close the two of you were.

Thorin took a step forward, causing to butterflies to flap furiously in your stomach.

‘Would you stay here?’ His voice dropped to a whisper so soft you almost missed his last words. ‘With me?'

Eyes widened, you gasped, realising what he had just said.

‘Thorin, I-‘ you began but he cut you off.

‘I used to look down on hobbits, thinking them to be pretentious, prissy creatures but in the time that I have travelled with you and Bilbo, I have had the privilege of witnessing their tenacity, stubborn loyalty, kindness and vibrance that they bring to the world. It is this vibrance that was missing from my life ever since Smaug took over the mountain, turning me into a greedy, arrogant tyrant. But ever since I met you, it feels as though I have woken from a great slumber.'

You stared in wonder as he continued on, never breaking eye contact with you.

'Stubbornness is a dominant trait amoung dwarves, myself being the guiltiest culprit but over the last few weeks I have realised that the feelings I harbour for you transcend the boundaries of friendship.’ He paused. ‘And now, I beg of you a great feat (Y/N) Do not return to the Shire, stay here in Erebor. With me. If you left, I wouldn’t be able to… I want you to stay. I-‘ He cut himself off, eyes suddenly fixated on the stones of the floor.

Astonishment didn’t even begin to cover what you were feeling. Never in a million years did you expect this to happen. Somewhere along this crazy adventure, you had gradually fallen in love with Thorin Oakenshield. Somehow he had fallen in love with you too.

And now he wanted you to stay.

With him.

‘Say it,’ you told him simply, stepping closer. You were pretty sure that the butterflies were reenacting the battle of the five armies now but you need to her him say the words.

Thorin's head jerked up and he looked at you with fragments of hope shining in his eyes. You could sense his factual, analytical mind assessing the situation, weighing up the pros and cons.

‘Say it.’

‘I love you.'

And there it was. The words you had been craving to hear since childhood.

 


End file.
